Everything Wrong With Of Predators and Prey
This is the fourth episode of OmniSins. In the episode, Of Predators and Prey, Khyber returns and Ben still suffers from the effects of the new Omniverse animation. Watch as Ben and Rook's bromace falls apart and Khyber continues to be... very creepy. EVERYTHING WRONG WITH OF PREDATORS AND PREY IN INDEFINITE WORDS OR LESS Spoilers! (Duh) ' ' 1: (Five Years Ago...) Back when Ben 10 was good to watch. 2: *Shows 11 year old Four Arms fighting Malware* Oh cool, a four armed dude fighting a- hang on a second... 3: *Malware gets Omnitrix Print* Albedo Confrimed! 4: *Video Game Race commences* Wow. Even video games in Ben 10 are getting worse. 5: Rook: What does battling with Go-Karts have to do with Sumo? I couldn't agree any more, Rook. 6: Sumo Slammers Racing Game Controllers rip off Mario Kart Wii 7: Why do Ben and Rook need 3D Glasses? The screen is clearly not in 3D and if its because only they can see it then how come the screen isn't blurry to the auidence. 8: Ben: Yeah but this is in 3D! Looks 2D to me. 9: Something pops out of 3D screen when characters are implying how its 3D clithe. 10: *Crabdozer roars* I guess they forgot to close the tab viewing Jurassic Park in 3D. 11: Ben: I totally asked for that. Didn't I? Be gald you got an alien you asked for this time. 12: *Ben 10 Omniverse Theme plays* 13: Created By Man of Action 14: Ben: Come on Humungousaur! Ben still doesn't learn. 15: Stinkfly: Stinkfly? That doesn't even sound like Humungousaur. Maybe it does in a foreign country. The Omnitrix probably says Made in China on the back. 16: Stinkfly spitting out goo sound effect. 17: Stinkfly: Stick around for a little why don't ya? (laughs) That Pun. 18: Also Stinkfly just copies Rook who does absoutley nothing to stop this thing! 19: Aaand Stinkfly's laugh sounds like a creepy old lady with sinus pressure. 20: How in the world did Zed even know Ben was exactly anyways? I mean I know she's a tracking alien dog with alien transforming abilities but to find the exact spot. She could've just went through the main enterance in dog form and snuck up on Ben quietly. Bad guys and their pets are stupid. 21: *Bug Lizard breaths on goo which melts away* How does this make sense? If that's acid breath and the goo is sticky then how does adic or something melt away goo made from acid or something? 22: Bug Lizard can also blow out a birthday candle without opening her mouth. 23: And the breath clouds look like bad farts. 24: Stinkfly: Whoa! How'd you do that?! That's the same thing I said! Plus shouldn't you be, I dunno, stopping her before she gets out! 25: *Bug Lizard eats Stinkfly* Not sure if I have words for this. And if you really want the head of Ben Tennyson, you can just eat him and spit out his head. Although that might break the children's show rules that Omniverse set up when it was born. 26: *Rook shoots Bug Lizard* About time! 27: Art Director: Derrick J. Wyatt 28: Ben: Let's see how you like a little Humungousaur drool! Stop expecting Humungousaur! Plus... Gross. 29: *Wildmutt throws himself at Bug Lizard* Why is this move getting so popular nowadays? 30: Tec's Tech Electronics Superstore. 31: Majority of the Parking Lot is seen and the Proto-Truck is yet to be seen. 32: Khyber enjoys watching alien animals mudwrestle without mud and in the middle of a parking lot. 33: *Khyber calls Zed* Yes. Go and call your pet while its on top of Wildmutt. Don't tell it to transform into a giant predator to squish him or anything. 34: *Wildmutt is affected by the whistle* So Khyber is watching this whole thing and he doesn't even notice this? 35: *Bug Lizard comes back for Ben* Did Khyber know that was going to happen or did he just whistle for no reason because Zed is STILL HERE! 36: Ben: Don't tell me you didn't hear that. The sound is gone. You can't hear it anymore. Why are you still covering your ears? 37: Rook: Okay. I will not- Rook is still bad with expressions which hurts me on the inside. 38: *Bug Lizard disappears after deploying breath smoke* Okay so when the cloud is gone, he's gone. That'd be cool and all if the smoke was think enough to not see the person or thing but she just vanished. You don't even hear footsteps or leaping or have any intication that she moved away. 39: Why is Rook doing a Kung-Fu spirtal move to shoot Zed? 40: Why is Bug Lizard turning back into Zed? 41: The Transformation Speed of the Nemetrix is still faster than Ben's Omnitrix. 42: *Rook shoots a blue car when Zed escapes* Like a good neighbor, Ben will- *Ben cleans his ears with his pinky* er gross. 43: Rook: My apologies, that almost never happens. What? Letting Zed away or shooting someone's blue car. 44: Also, a blue car. 45: *Ben pats Rook's back with a smile* Uncalled for. And you still yet the alien get away even though it's probably STILL in the parking lot. 46: Ben: I'm there-thereing you. You know, "there there". Rook probably wants to run away right now having him failed his duties from his pespective and then being touched on the back by your very hard to understand partner. We're probably all feeling what Rook feels. 47: Rook: Earthlings sure do a lot of weird things. You have no idea, Rook. No Idea. 48: Ben: We do not... yeahokayIguesswedo. Ben reflects on how Humans are weird. 49: *Rook there-there's Ben* Rook owns Ben for owning him. 50: And now Ben knows what it feels like to be have failed the duty of explaining something and then touched on the back by your confusing partner with a creepy smile. 51: Ben: I never really thought about my alien's having predators. Welcome to Season 1, Ben. Luckly you won't be staying long. 52: Ben: That symbol sort of looks like the Omnitrix. Now you notice?! You've been fighting that thing for a whole season! 53: Ben: I bet you 14 million dollars that that's how it transforms. I bet you 14 million dollars that that's the amount of money Omniverse got from the toyline. 54: A Purple Dog. I'd bet another 14 that that's an alien but I'd run out of money. 55: *Rook there-there's Ben on the head* Owned. 56: How come Ben and Rook are pieceing this stuff together after one of the many attacks from Khyber's pet? 57: Rook: I'd bet you 14 million dollars it could. Seriously where are they getting this money from? 58: This nice long drive in the Proto-Truck made me realize that the steering wheel resembles the Mario Kart Wii controller back at the electronic store. I guess Nintendo paid the Plumbers after they flushed away the Wii when they made the Wii U. 59: *Max jumps from the kitchen and hides for cover with a gun* Just your ordinary Wedensday. 60: DJW rips off the Face Parasite from Alien. 61: Whoa! Max's eyes came out! A little... He's still an anime. 62: *Parasite prepares to get Ben* You had the Omnitrix activated why stop and let it get you? 63: Ben: I can't believe you kept it Grandpa. Why does Max even have Ben's stuff? And why keep it in the kitchen? Does he eat off from it? 64: *Rook catches alien* Rook proves himself to be better than Ben once again... 65: *They talk about eating it* Well there goes my appitite. And to think this was a kid's show. 66: Max: Your gut instincts are good, Ben. What do you think? Um. What? This is a serious situation involving the Omnitrix. Usually you say something like "Hm. Well let's go and check it out or something". Ben breaks the Omnitrix and you want him to figure it out? 67: *Ben says what Rook said earlier* Main Character repeats everything sidekick or lesser character says to make himself look like a genius clithe. 68: *Rook grabs random alien* Well, he DID look suspecious. 69: *Rook slams random alien into wall and scans it* Uncalled for. Plus if you could scan life forms and determine if they're the creature you're looking for then why not do a city scan for over and undertown? 70: Rook: You have to admit that was kindof cool. ...Meh. No sin here. 70: Rook's standing pose. 71: Ben: We're not cops. We're super heroes. Roll in the "Bad Boys" music and arresting montage. 72: *Ben and Rook fight* Geez., cool it Ben. He's trying to be cool. 73: *Rook walks away from fight* Well... There goes my 14 million dollars I bet on Rook. I mean Ben. Ben. 74: Ben: Some new partner you turned out to be. Well, it has been a few weeks. I don't think he's considered new anymore. 75: *Zoom in on Khyber's Face* Well this is awkward. 76: *Rook throws Ben's stuff out of the Proto-Truck* Ben and Rook break up. 77: (Five Years Ago...) Hey, its the Nemetrix's Birthday! 78: Malware is secertly Tarzan. 79: *Malware shows Omnitrix print and the doors let him in* Yeah because something that LOOKS like the Omnitrix symbol is close enough. Plus its Malware. How does Physcobos trust that he didn't downgrade the security or something. 80: Dr. Physcobos: Welcome my friend... and I use the term loosely. Malware: There's no need to use it at all. Just do as we agreed. Malware is a jerk to friendship. 81: *Physcobos calls the Omnitrix incomplete* You can tell all of that from a tatoo?! 82: Dr. Physcobos: This will prove once and for all that Cerebucrustans are smarter than Galvans. If you're so smart you'd have better security. Opinions, man. Opinions. 83: *Khyber talks to Physcobos Hologram* This either reminds me of Star Wars' Palpatine or Albedo going hero. 84: *sees Ben walking* He's STILL there? 85: Physcobos Hologram: Collect the DNA sample NOW from him!- All you needed were DNA samples?! You could've went to planets and saved time instead of getting your dog's butt kicked on Earth for a few weeks. 86: *Hologram fades away* Where did that even come from anyways? 87: *Ben rides on Hoverboard* Ben switches between walking with nothing in his hands slowly to riding on his hoverboard with a hoodie instantly. 88: *Ben walks into alien bar* Wasn't this filled with gas in the first episode? 89: *Ben puts hoverboard in his pocket* How come he never did that in the Original Series or in Omniverse's Original Series? 90: Ben, with accent: -It even tries to kill me. I feel like some classic action detective film writer's are crying right now. 91: Ben fails a starring contest. 92: And how does this guy not know who Ben 10 is? Does he live in a bar or something? 93: Ben: Rook made this look so easy... Yet you were the one to hulk out on him. 94: *Alien whistles next to Ben* Why did this guy wait for Ben to stop talking? 95: Pakmar spit wad is gone instantly. 96: Ben: Okay Omnitrix... Bring me Humungousaur *transforms into Wildmutt on purpose* I'd say that he is finally learning and save you from reading more sins since we're already up to 96 but this is probably faked. 97: *Wildmutt eats whistle* Dude, you don't know where's that been. 98: *Zed's roar breaks glass* If only THAT could've been used earlier then you would've really won. 99: Ben is right there yet Khyber insists on being creepy in the middle of a panicing crowd. Why are panicing because of... the pets? 100: *Ben escapes* Wait... How did this happen? Khyber clearly had Ben's hand. Did he seriously let go of one hand to hit with the other? 101: Bad guy gets his hand stuck after hitting something clithe. 102: Ben: Ha. Man if I had a nickel for everything I heard that. You heard that? How? I thought only Wildmutt and Zed could hear it. Plus what happened to that millions of dollars gag? 103: *Ben jumps over Zed* Douple-Jump Hack. 104: *Omnitrix shows warning symbol* What happened? Did Ben forget to charge his Omnitrix before leaving home? 105: Ben: Time to make like a tree and get out of here. Back to the Future reference. AND there just happens to be a hoverboard involved. 106: How did Khyber get up there so fast? And where did he get that gun from? 107:'' Aims for person but ends up shooting something to defeat person'' clithe. 108: Dude stop shooting signs. You have him. 109: Khyber: You can't hide from me little birdie hehehehe. Physcobos sure does know where to get the creepiest of people. 110: *Hoverboard breaks* Well there goes the toyline investment. Let's make action figures about the hoodie instead. 111: *interface pops up* How did that open up without Ben activating the Omnitrix? 112: Ben: How about BA BYE? How about "It's Hero Time" ? 113: *Mulator lands on Crashhopper* Now you do this instead of at the parking lot. Plus I'm sure he'll survive that for no reason. 114: Khyber has a gun but decides to run away. 115: *Heatblast talks* Batman is back from the grave as the new Ghost Rider. 116: Did he just say Suit of Butter? 117: Ben doesn't learn from baddies either. Never monologe when the oppnent is in front of you. 118: *Heatblast hits Omnitrix right as it is about to transform him back into Ben* This is either a fail for the sound effect guys or a cheat for avoiding turning back into Ben. 119: Ball Weevil: -I have to have something other than the power of cuteness. Have you looked in a mirror? Especially the pupils. 120: Using Vomit Balls is a sin. 121: *Crabdozer marches in as soon as the goo ball explodes* I guess Crabdozer was inside that goo ball this whole time. 122: *Terroranla makes web sheild* Cool now where's that Ipad I ordered? 123: *Terrorania comes back Ball Weevil* So is that sheild going to stay like that forever or what? 124: I'm still trying to understand how a little tube leads to a manhole. 125:'' Hero gets hit with his own attacks'' clithe 126: *Omnitrix flashes brightly* What's so special about this "flashing back into Ben" moment? Did the Omnitrix refuse to keep that hoodie in their any longer? 127: *Ben passes out* What was in those goo balls?! 128: To be continued... 129: (Perviously on Ben10 Omniverse) There's usually nothing sinful in this segment but there is no space between the Ben and 10 in "Perviously on Ben 10 Omniverse" 130: *Khyber sharpens knife with brick* Cinderbricks aren't cool 131: Ben: I bet your dying to fill me in on that. Khyber: Not really. No sin here. 132: *Khyber slices 10 off of the hoodie* And if you mess with Ben, you get the 10. Plus nobody likes the new hoodie. Not even Khyber. 133: *Khyber talks about where to put Ben's arm* Funny how he only has Ben's aliens' species in the room. 134: *Omniverse theme plays* 135: Created by Man of Action 136: Art Director Derrick J. Wyatt 137: *Khyber talks about the pet's species* Sounds like a curse word with that accent. 138: *Zoom in on Ben's shocked face* Yet "VILGAX" wouldn't even make him budge. 139: *flashback* Flashback without Omnitrix transistion and (Five Years Ago...). The only sin is that you're breaking your own rules, Cartoon Network. 140: *Khyber tells plan* Keep it going Khyber. It's not like he'll use this informtion later in the series. 141: *Khyber runs from Crabdozer's species* If Crabdozer is Heatblast's predator then how come they're in a jungle planet? I thought they both inhabited Pyro, a sun planet. 142: *Khyber puts on gas mask* Looks like Loki's helmet met the Forever Knights at the end of UA except upside down. 143: *Khyber pulls out red electric rope* Does everything Khyber own electric and red? 144: *Giant shadow is casted over Phil* I'm assuming that's their spaceship. Are you telling me that they opened a Null Void Portal and drove their spaceship in there just to pick up one man? Don't they have a teleport onboard? 145: *light flashes on Phil* Where is this light coming from? It's obviously not seen in the shot before. 146: Ben: How come Stinkfly fishing? *hits Omnitrix* Ben doesn't hit the activation button. He just hits the faceplate and transforms. 147: *Stinkfly laughs* Stinkfly's laugh... AGAIN! 148: *Gwen hits Stinkfly in the face with a mana ball* Achievement Unlocked: Create a Magic Pink Water Balloon filled with air because there is no way that doesn't cause serious damage like it did in Alien Force and even the Original Series. 149: *Stinkfly and Gwen agrue* Ah. Makes me think the good ol' days in the Original Series. 150: Gwen: Correction: It's Heroes Time! Actually it would be Hero and Heroine Time! Or in this case, Hero and Wanna-be Heroine Time. 151: *Ben changes back after being attacked* Ben changes back without the beeping noise from the Omnitrix and the red flash. 152: Omnitrix recharges instantly within a few seconds instead of a few minutes. 153: Ben: Or even better... some FEEDBACK up. I feel like this is the only reason why Feedback was invented. 154: *Feedback transformation sequence* I'm seeing this way too often. Why not other aliens? Feedback is a jerk for not sharing transformation sequence time. And a show off. 155: Gwen: Ugh. Don't you ever get tired of that alien? I know I do. 156: *Max runs over Phil in alien form with the RV* No sin here. That is and always will be pretty epic. 156: *Phil in alien form flips the RV and climbs it* I don't remember the RV being that small or the alien form being so large when they faced off against Ball Weevil back in Part 1. 157: *Phil in alien form starts freaking out* See? Even Phil doesn't like Max's new look. And I'm not talking about the fishing outfit. 158: *Ben times out and sees Phil* Apparently Phi's Nemetrix timed out at the exact same time as Ben's. 159: Max: Phil? How can you even recongize him with that beard? How do you even grow a beard in one year? 160: *Phil is beamed away* I KNEW THERE WAS A TELEPORT! Beam me up, Scotty! 161: Ben: That was you testing out the Nemetrix. Thank you Ben for just restating what I just say. I guess the pressure is going to his head after being hung upside down too long. 162: Ben is being hung on Crabdozer's species' head yet Zed, who can transform into Crabdozer, isn't affected by this. 163: Ben: If you're the greatest huntsman if the galaxy then how come it took you 5 years to find me? It took Vilgax 5 minutes. Technically Khyber already found you. He's just been being a creepy stalker for 5 years. 164: *Khyber turns around to monologe while Ben cuts the rope* Good guy cuts the rope he's trapped in while the bad guy is distracted clithe 165: Ben: Get ready to throw down with Humungousaur! HUMUNGOUSAUR ISN'T COMING! 166: *Zooming in on Rath's Face* They should've named the episode "Journey to the center of Rath's Nostrils Part II" 167: Rath: Rath is not Humungousaur but Rath will make you HumungouSORRY! That Pun. 168: *Rath and Zed fight* Cat and Dog fighting noises. Remember kids: Aliens aren't animals. 169: *Rath hits Zed and points at Khyber* Rath's knuckles are orange. 170: Rath: Khyber Season! *hits* Khyber: Rath Season! *hits* Looney Tunes Reference. 171: *Khyber paralizes Rath* Barvo! You finally got Ben 10. Too bad you couldn't do this 5 years ago. 172: *Rook zaps Khyber* I tooooootally wasn't expecting that... 173: Ben can move all of a sudden. You'd think that paralizing someone would last longer or forever. 174: *Rook shows Can* Totally knew it was a can. I blame DJW. 175: Rook: I was not acting. What?! Well Ben's tantram was so fake that he believed it which made me believe it. Ben's acting skills is a jerk to my brain. 176: *Ben gets rammed by Crabdozer* Oh come on! Are you seriously telling me that his back isn't broken and that he didn't die from that? 177: *Khyber pushes Rook into red electric trap* There goes another red and electric... um... whatever that is. 178: Ben: *after hearing warning* Right. But since this new Omnitrix never gives me the alien I want- No Ben. That's only for Humungousaur. 179: Ben:-I should TRY and turn into Heatblast. The Omnitrix knows Ben. Don't do it. Don't do it. *Ben turns into Heatblast* Dang it! 180: Ben: Let's give me some Humungousaur! Just because that happened once doesn't mean you'll get Humungousaur. Why not Way Big? Just enough with the Humungousaur attempts for a day. 181: *Khyber throws knife at Armodrillo* He's not serious, right? 182: Armodrillo: It's Hammer Time. Stop. Can't touch this. Please Stop. 183: *Armodrillo crashes into the lower levels* This thing has lower levels? Did you see the size of it from the outside? Khyber either took some witchcraft from Hogwarts or fixed the circuit for a TARDIS. 184: *Slamworm slithers down* How is it slithering inbetween one floor/ceiling? That thing should've fallen down with Armodrillo. 185: *view changes to Rook looking down a bunch of holes* WHOA! How deep is this thing?! 186: Rook: You might want to try switching to a different alien form. You might have wanted to say this in every single episode. 187: *Ben times out and hits symbol* Wait are you timing out? Then why'd you hit the symbol to change back? You could've used that Omnitrix cheat when you unlocked Ball Weevil. 188: Ben: Okay but that wasn't a save. That was just advice! Quite screaming. And enough with the save gag, we get it. 189: Ben: Here we go, Humungousaur. Here we go! SHUT UP! 190: *Stinkfly goes to check out hole* Good guy checks to see if bad guy is defeated but ends up back to fighting the bad guy clithe 191: *Khyber looks at Bug Lizard carrying Stinkfly away on screen* At that angle? Where's the camera? 192: And the screen's in red... and screens are powered by electric currents. Khyber is a jerk to anything non-red and non-electric. 193: And what the heck does Khyber need a map of the solar system or a record or something above the main screen? Which is also red! 194: *Rook breaks down door* Who knew Rook carried explosives on him? This guy just happens to keep everything on him and still looks better than the hero. Writers and DJW are a jerk to Ben. 195: Ben, to Omnitrix: Just give me something useful. Is that too much to ask? How about you look at which alien you're selecting, be quiet and select it. 196: *Crashhoppers overjumps and goes skydiving* I've had it with these goshdarn crashhoppers on this goshdarn spaceship. 197: Crashhopper switches from falling to the right to falling to the left after the commerical break. 198: *Crashhopper slings onto talon of ship* Come on! He was falling all the way outwards and happens to cling onto a piece of the ship? 199: Bug Lizard's skin around the eyes is now black instead of white. 200: I'd say that the sin here was the repeative kicking in the face but the real sin here is that this two-parter has over 200 SINS! 201: *transistions to bridge* Screen turns to regular color from red. Good thing the ship has a taste in fashion. 202: *Khyber jumps all over the place and manages to pick up a sheild* Good thing the ship has a sheild on the bridge just incase you have one of those crazy house guests, rapid animals, ex-girlfriends, tax collectors or Rook Blonko over. 203: Crashhopper: I can keep this up all day! Not sure if the Omnitrix, Khyber and Zed, the auidence and myself agree. 204: *Khyber grabs a cool sword* That's a cool sword. *Rook's Proto-Tool turns into a cool sword* That's a cool sword. How come bad guys and sidekicks get the cool stuff in this show? 205: *Rook tazes Khyber when he's about to strike* (shows: Indiana Jones Clip) 206: Rook: I am comedeering this vechile. Under 27B Stroke 6- Stroke 6? I know you're a cat alien but there's a time and a place, Rook. 207: Ben: Who know what Omnitrix? I give up. Surprise me. Finally! You learned that Humungousaur isn't coming. He's never ever- *Humungousaur Transformation* ...(shakes fist) WRITERS! 208: Humungousaur's new transformation sequence almost looks like Cannonboly's in the Original Series except less Original Series, More Sumo/Dinosaur and More DJW-y. 209: Humungousaur: HUUUUUUMUUUUUNGOOOOOUUSAAAAAUUURRRR! Geez. First its Ben 10 Live now its Ben 10 the Musicial. Way to bring back that awkward Duped moment. 210: Humungousaur: FOR REAL?! YEEEAAAAH!!! Humungousaur now sounds like an over-excited and over-weight sterotypical super hero. 211: *Khyber picks up gun and blasts Rook* What the fudge is that? A mustard gun? 212: Rook: -The Huntsman IS the whistle... Took you long enough to find out. 213: *Humungousaur taps out* Surprised to NOT see a WWE 10 on the wiki. 214: *Humungousaur rides the Tyrannopede* DJW rips off Eye of the Beholder scene. 215: *screen shakes uncontrollablly when viewing the ship* Cartoon Network needs a new camera guy. 216: *Tyrannopede spews Humungousaur* THIS IS A KIDS SHOW! Nobody wants to see Dinosaur Boogers! 217: Ben, whispering: I could use a big favor. A WAY BIG Favor. Now that Humungousaur is unlocked, here comes a Way Big running gag. 218: Khyber: Perhaps this battle needs another predator. *Rook shoots goo at Khyber's whistle* Spoilers. Even Rook knows it. Plus you don't need to change a dinosaur into a bird. 219: *Grey Matter paralizes Tyrannopede* Guess Tyrannopede will be trying back into Zed just like Rath did... any minute now... any minute........ 220: Grey Matter: *says name of grip I can't pronouce*. Useful for substaining all manners of prey. I guess Khyber learned the dangers of showing off. 221: *Ben dances* This is now my second dance move. 222: *Ben is pushed into the air by the force and of the falling spaceship and hangs onto the edge* Again; another confinent hanging tool attached to the ship. And how is Ben even grabbing something like that for so long AND able to hit the Omnitrix? 223: *Ben transforms into Big Chill* First Humungousaur, Now Big Chill. If I see Goop, I'm gonna flip. 224: *Big Chill flies away from crashing ship with Rook* DJW is sort of ripping off the scene from The Final Battle Part 1. 225: *Big Chill talks about how he doesn't need anyone's help* Big Chill? More like Big Boast. 226: *Khyber and Zed crawl away from the wreckage* Khyber's mouth goo is instantly gone and he is instantly unfrozen. Would've been a better ending if Malware came and unfroze him with his plasma-arm or something. I know this isn't HBTFFISHE but they don't do canon stuff. Someone has to say something. 227: Also Rook is a jerk to forests 228: Malware: I certainly hope so Khyber. *Khyber and Physcobos come* Speaking of Malware, how coincidental that they both happen to be in the exact same forest that the ship crashed in at the exact same location at the exact same time. 229: Also a coincidence that Max saves them both even though he had no interest in the Nemetrix situation in the begining. (shows clip: Max: Your instincts are good, Ben. What do you think?) 230: Rook: How about two words? Told. You. Owned by Sidekick again and this time it reminds me of Gwen. Should that be a double sin? 231: *Credits Play* Total Sin Count: 231 Sentence: HUMUNGOUSAUR GAG FATALITY (And stalked by Khyber) Category:OmniSins Category:User:Sci100 Category:Ultra3000 Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor